


Told You So

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary and Maia get together after a surprise demon attack.





	Told You So

"I told you this would happen," Maia said, voice surprisingly even considering the fact that she was having to talk around her partial fangs. 

"You did not," Clary argued, holding her seraph blade in front of her, waiting for the next demon to come out of the woodwork-- literally, come out of the wood floor and attack them. 

"I said something bad was going to happen and-" 

"You always say that." 

"And I'm usually right." She grunted as a stray tentacle hit her in the side, then she turned her head, growing her fangs to be even bigger and taking a large chunk out of what was probably the thing's neck. She spat it out quickly and reduced her fangs to a more manageable level. "This is getting ridiculous." 

"I know." Clary slashed at the demon coming at her, dodging the spray of ichor as best she could-- which is to say it got half of her body covered with the shit instead of her  _ entire _ body. Yeah this was exactly the date she had been planning for the two of them. "Izzy should be getting here soon, I texted her as soon as they showed up." 

Sure enough, Izzy and Alec showed up, helped them clear out the rest of demons storming this innocent restaurant. Clary thanked them, Maia grunted affectionately in their direction, and Alec nodded. Izzy of course punched Alec in the arm and told him to be nicer, but Clary let it be because she knew that Maia wasn't looking for a conversation, both right now and pretty much ever. 

They went back to Maia's apartment, washed off and cuddled on the couch. It wasn't exactly the romantic date Clary had been planning, but it was still nice. Maia even offered to let her stay the night! Of course Clary wasn't expecting that, too busy moping about the ruined date plans to notice the way it had passed the time she normally left. She fumbled and stuttered and accidentally said no, leaving the apartment without her shoes. 

She made it down the stairs, told herself to buck up, and walked back up. 

Maia raised an eyebrow when she answered the door. "Forget something?" she said drily, holding up the left-behind shoes. 

"Yep," Clary said, only instead of grabbing the shoes, she threw herself forward, looping her arms around Maia's neck and kissing her until they were both breathless. "I forgot to say yes. Any chance that offer's still open?" 


End file.
